


Without Color

by vagueoutlines



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Not Much Romance, more discovery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagueoutlines/pseuds/vagueoutlines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерард Уэй никогда не знал, что он еще упустил помимо цвета своих глаз. Люди восклицали: "Ах, твои глаза такие прекрасные!". Но Джерард не видел их. Простыми словами, он никогда не видел цвет собственных глаз. Для него они были серые и холодные, даже если его мать говорила, что его глаза цвета лесного ореха. Она объяснила:<br/>— Ты не сможешь увидеть цвет глаз своей родственной души, прежде чем встретишь ее. Они должны быть карими. С тех пор, всякий раз, когда Джерард видел что-то серое, когда это что-то не должно быть серым, он думал о своей родственной душе. Как бы выглядели ее глаза?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isabunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabunny/gifts).



Джерард вздохнул, натягивая свою самую нелюбимую толстовку — серую. Он потерял черную, а синюю украли. У него осталась только ворсистая толстовка с ужасным оттенком. Остальные думали, что это классный цвет, но это потому, что они могли видеть его. Джерард не мог, и ему было сложно сочетать толстовку с одеждой. Вот почему он так ее не любил.

Джерард в любом случае надел был ее, потому что на улице холодно. Ему нужен был дополнительный слой одежды вне зависимости от того, из чего этот самый слой сделан.

— Пока, мам, — попрощался Джерард, сгорбившись и выходя навстречу ветру. Это первый день в выпускном классе, а на улице уже ужасно холодно. Прекрасно. Он волочил ноги на пути в школу, жалея, что не додумался притвориться больным. Новый год подразумевал собой новых учеников и новые парочки родственных душ. Последнее всегда было самым худшим.

Большая часть учеников находила своих родственных душ в начале старшей школы, но некоторые из них могли встретиться с ними уже в средних или начальных классах. Те, кто не успели встретить своих солумейтов, жаловались и хандрили до тех пор, пока не встречали, и тогда они становились супер-романтичными. Такими было большинство родственных душ: целуются в коридорах, дарят друг другу розы, ходят, взявшись за руки. Джерарду было противно. В основном из-за того, что он завидовал, и у него не было родственной души, чтобы тоже делать это.

Сейчас начало учебного года, новички сходят с ума, пытаясь найти свою пару. Обычно большинство родственных душ встречаются на втором году обучения, кто-то — раньше, но в выпускном классе нет учащихся без своей родственной души. Джерард единственный. Получается, что шансы у него очень небольшие. Все истории, что он слышал прежде от разных людей, гласили, что у их соулмейтов цвет глаз был тусклее. Если у чьей-то родственной души были голубые глаза, то голубой был очень светлым, никак не темно-синим или ультрамариновым. Если они были карими, коричневый всегда казался светло-бежевым. Цвет глаз человека никогда не был серым, только если его родственная душа умерла. Джерард принял за факт, что его родственная душа умерла давным-давно.

Джерард достиг школьного крыльца, толкнул дверь плечом и зашел внутрь. Он не хотел осматриваться. Если он станет оглядываться, то, как всегда, увидит несколько пар серых кругов. Его учитель английского, к примеру. Он никогда не смотрел тому в глаза, потому что начинал грустить из-за этого. Это напоминало ему о своих глазах. Тихо пройдя в кабинет, Уэй сел сзади. Он знал о представлении учителем новых учеников и, думается, один из них — выпускник, но, если честно, ему было все равно. Он смотрел на свои цветные карандаши, заштриховывая дерево серым. На самом деле ему пришлось прочитать названия около трех карандашей, чтобы найти именно тот цвет, который ему нужен. Он удостоверился, что не использует на самом деле серый, вместо того, чтобы выбрать «древесные джунгли». Звучит в самый раз для раскраски леса. Он начал рисовать девушку в центре рисунка, но перед тем, как он успел начать раскрашивать ее, прозвенел звонок. Уэй собрал свои вещи, бросая их в сумку, а потом выполз из класса.

Следующим уроком Джерарда было искусство. Он был действительно благодарен за это. Искусство было тем самым уроком, в котором Джерард преуспевал. Он тихо зашел, садясь как можно ближе. В этом году у них новый учитель, и Джерард взглянул в его глаза. Серые.

— Кто еще не встретил свою родственную душу? — спросил учитель. Подросток робко поднял свою руку. Учитель не заметил, что взгляд его был полон обиды.

— Держите, эти краски промаркированы, — он отдал набор Джерарду.

У каждого цвета была снизу пометка, как описание. Из-за этого Джерард почувствовал некую грусть, он не мог быть нормальным. Ему приходилось пользоваться специальными красками с пометками. Они вели себя так, будто он был слепым. Но он не слепой. Он не видел только один цвет, а не целый мир. Он все так же мог видеть цвет неба, листьев, травы и некоторых деревьев. В конце концов, глаза его родственной души не были голубыми. Джерард не мог представить себе жизнь без неба и океана.

Учитель дал им задание. Нарисовать что-нибудь такого же цвета, как глаза вашей родственной души. Вот дерьмо. Джерард быстро набросал какую-то девочку. Он раскрасил ее кожу, губы, а потом фон. А потом раскрасил ее глаза маленькой капелькой краски под названием «древесный светло-коричневый». По своей глупости он не заметил, как использовал тот же цвет для ее волос вместо «дубового коричневого». Он продолжил раскрашивать серым, отказывая кому-либо показывать свое творение. Когда прозвенел звонок, он поставил свой рисунок лицом к окну. Никто не должен видеть это.

В оставшуюся часть своего учебного дня Джерард уделял мало внимания занятиям. В их классе появился новый ученик, с которым у Джерарда совпадали уроки, но это все, что Джерард знал. Он так и не увидел того в коридоре, поэтому Уэй не знал, как выглядит лицо новичка. Все, что Джерард знал о нем, это то, что он был низким.

Как только прозвенел звонок, Джерард спрыгнул со своего места и понесся к выходу. Он не задумывался о том, что может сбить кого-то, и даже когда этот кто-то проорал «Ублюдок!», Джерард просто свернул за угол, не поднимая головы. Ему было все равно, расстроил он кого-то или нет, он делал так уже сотню раз.

~*~

 

Джерард пришел домой, сделал домашнюю работу, съел бублик и уснул. Это все, что он сделал, но проснулся с ужасной головной болью. Когда его мать спустилась, чтобы сказать о том, что пора собираться, она поставила руки в боки.

— Ты напился? — спросила она. — Отвечай честно.

— Нет! Я только что проснулся, и у меня заболела голова. Ебаное дерьмо! — сказал он.

— Аккуратнее с языком, молодой человек, — отрезала мать. — Я принесу тебе аспирин.

— Спасибо, — вставая, пробормотал Джерард. Он оглядел комнату, надевая чистую (отчасти) кофту и штаны, которые он носил на этой неделе всего однажды. Затем повернулся, ища взглядом толстовку. Он вздохнул, поняв, что осталась снова только светло-коричневая. Его мама зашла с аспирином, и Джерард поблагодарил ее снова. К тому времени, как Джерард был уже готов выходить, головная боль почти исчезла.

Этим утром он шел быстрее, так как на улице ощутимо похолодало. Ветер завывал, делая ситуацию еще хуже. Джерард думал, что если он хоть на минуту задержится здесь, то превратится в кусок льда, но он так или иначе дошел до школы.

Он ввалился в класс, садясь сзади и не обращая ни на кого внимания. Снова начал рисовать, в этот раз скорпиона. Он и сам не знал, почему.

Боковым зрением Джерард заметил того низкого ученика рядом с собой.

Прозвенел звонок, заставив Джерарда подскочить, и он начал убирать свои вещи. Кабинет искусства был недалеко, поэтому Уэй решил идти медленнее. Огромное количество людей толкнули его и сказали резче шевелить ногами. Он не обратил на них должного внимания.

Джерард зашел в класс за несколько секунд до звонка. Он сел на свое место и удивился, когда увидел, что на свободное место рядом с ним сел новенький. Это было странно, в частности в кабинете искусства, ведь тут всегда было много свободных мест не рядом с местом Джерарда.

Джерард, будучи обычным человеком, каковым он и являлся, решил заняться своим делом и продолжил раскрашивать вчерашний рисунок девушки. Он заметил парня, гладящего на его творение, но прежде чем Уэй успел огрызнуться на него, тот заговорил.

— Эта куртка и правда серая, или она коричневая? — спросил он.

— Она ярко-розовая, — буркнул Джерард, пожимая плечами.

— Тебе не обязательно быть настолько саркастичным. Ты уверен, что раскрашиваешь теми цветами? — вновь спросил он.

Джерард был раздражен. Головная боль снова к нему вернулась, а этот надоедливый парень не переставал задавать вопросы. Он устал от этого всего.

— Я не знаю! Я не могу видеть, каким, блять, цветом я рисую! Какого хуя я должен знать, это цвет лесного ореха, темно-ореховый, или это вообще светло-ореховый. Может быть это, блять, лавандовый, я, черт возьми, понятия не имею! — закричал Джерард, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на предмет своего раздражения. Он быстро осмотрел его перед тем, как взглянуть ему в глаза.

И вот оно. Новый, блять, цвет.

— Ореховый? — нерешительно спросил Джерард. — Это, блять, ореховый?

— Думаю так. Привет, я Фрэнк Айеро и, думаю, я твоя родственная душа, — улыбнулся Фрэнк.

— Джерард. У тебя клевые глаза, — подумал он вслух.

— Как и твои! Я никогда раньше не видел этот цвет! — счастливо сказал Фрэнк.

— Да, так и есть, блин. А теперь будешь видеть его большую часть своей жизни.

— Почему? — поинтересовался Фрэнк.

— Ты думаешь, что теперь я оставлю тебя одного? Я только что нашел свою родственную душу! Чувак! Где ты, блять, был? — на радостях спросил Джерард, чуть ли не крича.

— Не знаю. Тоже самое могу спросить у тебя, — пожал плечами Фрэнк.

Они просидели в тишине несколько минут, до того, как Фрэнк стал тыкать Джерарда локтем.

— Мне нравится твоя толстовка, — сказал он.

Джерард посмотрел вниз, улыбнувшись, когда увидел, что теперь его толстовка была теплого коричнево-зеленого цвета, а не серого. Джерард повернулся к учителю. Фрэнк снова подтолкнул его.

— Эй, Джерард, — произнес Фрэнк.

Джерард проигнорировал его.

— Джерард.

— Джерард.

— Джи.

— Джи.

— Джи.

— Ну что-о? — захныкал Джерард.

Фрэнк широко улыбнулся.

— Я оказался прав.

— По поводу? — Джерард покачал головой, не понимая.

— Ты раскрашивал не тем цветом, — Фрэнк показал пальцем на рисунок Джерарда. Волосы девушки не были цвета дуба, они были зеленоватого оттенка орехового.

Джерард застонал, окуная кисть в краску и в отместку проводя по лицу Фрэнка размашистую линию.

**Author's Note:**

> Еще вы можете почитать мой перевод [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4316877)


End file.
